


A Case of Mistaken Bedroom Identity

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, is this my flat?, or I live here?, or is this yours?, shameless fluff, silliness, you live here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blanket and sheet had moved and the bed dipped, followed by a body's length of warmth stretching out alongside her. This was what pulled Molly from her sleep, coupled with the all-too familiar scent of cologne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Mistaken Bedroom Identity

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow me on tumblr (sherlockian87-I’ve since deleted this tumblr) you might have seen me bitching and moaning about the fact that I wanted to take a break from writing this week due to the fact that I wrote allll last weekend ...
> 
> But what did my traitor of a brain decide to do?! Give me an idea for a one shot. Damn you brain.
> 
> Anyway, here it is.
> 
> OH. And this is rather IMPORTANT! There will be two versions of this fic posted (same title)
> 
> One is rated TEEN (this one) the other will be rated EXPLICIT ;)
> 
> ENJOY!

* * *

The blanket and sheet had moved and the bed dipped, followed by a body's length of warmth stretching out alongside her. This was what pulled Molly from her sleep, coupled with the all-too familiar scent of cologne.

"Sherrrrllooccckk? What are you doing here?" she questioned sleepily.

He made a quiet noise of amusement. "I live here."

"You do?" Her voice sounded thick, her mouth dry. She blinked her eyes open, having to do so several times before her vision cleared. "Oh. Not my flat. Not my bed."

"Mmm. Nope."

She covered her face with her hands, moaning slightly.

"You've been drinking," he stated.

She dropped her hands away. "Yeah, farewell party at work for an endocrinologist. I don't remember how I got here. But you did give me a key."

Sherlock made another noise of agreement. "I did. And I'm not bothered by you being here." He moved a bit closer to her. "There's a glass of water and two aspirin on the bedside table."

"Oh! Thank you." She briefly struggled to sit up before reaching out for the glass and pills. After swallowing them she drank the entire contents of the glass and returned it to its spot, before she proceeded to lie back down. Closing her eyes she sighed slowly. "I should go. Back to my flat," she murmured.

He gently slipped his arm across her. "Nooo," he said slowly. "Stay. Stay forever if you like."

She smiled, but didn't open her eyes or make a reply; she only turned her head slightly so that the tip of her nose brushed against his shoulder.

"You can go back to sleep," he suggested.

"Yeah ..." she whispered.

After placing a kiss upon her forehead he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile upon his lips.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> :)
> 
> Please leave a review they mean so much to me!
> 
> And head on over to the smutty version ... if that's your sort of thing heh ...


End file.
